Mini Mini Mew Mews!
by Kiss Me Kish
Summary: One day at Mew Mew Nursary, Ichigo's cookie is stolen! But who took it? Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro are goign to find out and they have there eye on a certain greenhaired deviant. Kish/Ichigo. Kishu/Kisshu/Kish/Dren


It was a peaceful day in Mew Mew Nursery…

'YEARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Scratch that.

Ichigo Momomiya, five years old, sat crying on the jungle gym.

'Ichigo what's wrong?' asked Mint, also five years old, rushing over with her friends at the sudden noise.

'My…my…cookie….it's gone!' bawled Ichigo in-between sniffs.

'Don't worry Ichigo,' soothed Lettuce, again five years old, placing a gentle hand upon the red heads shoulder, 'We'll find out who took it…'

'Yeh, don't worry,' said Zakuro, seven years old, trying to put on the most comforting voice she could manage, despite her unnerving disposition.

Ichigo looked up, wiping her running nose, and tried to smile.

'Alright…' she said weakly, 'Where should we look?'

'Well,' replied Mint, 'I suggest we look for the culprit, someone must have taken it, but who?'

The four looked around the nursery, trying to spot some sort of suspicious character in amongst the gabber of runny nosed, big eyed, children.

There were the boys…

Ryou, eleven years old, who was helping out his guardian Keiichiro who ran the nursery.

Masaya, five years old, the sweet and cute one, always been good, spends most of his time playing with everyone.

Pai, seven years old, the young quiet one, who spent most of his time reading.

Kish, six years old, a tiny hentai in the making, giddy and mischievous, spent most of his time playing pranks on the girls.

And Taruto, one years old, who stayed in the play pen, chewing on various toys.

The only others, was Keiichiro's assistant, who was looking after Tart; and Pudding the youngest infant, who spent most of her time in her cot or annoying Tart in his play pen.

Mint raised an eyebrow, 'Well, to be fair we should probably check everyone, but I have an idea who it was already…' she hissed eyeing Kish.

Ichigo nodded holding back the rest of her tears, 'Ok, let's go,' she sighed sliding of the metal frame she had previously been perched upon.

So the four of them began there hunt to find who responsible for taking Ichigo's missing Cookie. They decided to skip Masaya seeing as there was no way he could have taken it and Pudding because she couldn't get out form her cot on her own anyway, and instead started on Ryou.

'Ryou, onne-chan…' smiled Ichigo twirling her foot nervously.

'Huh?' paused Ryou, raising his head from his Nintendo, 'Oh it's just you guys…' he muttered retuning to his game.

'Um…Ryou…' stammered Lettuce, 'you, um…'

'Did you take Ichigo's cookie?' interrupted Mint, taking a hold of Ryou by the collar and holding him up, despite the fact she was several years younger than him.

'Hey, let go of me!' he yelled trying to return back to his game before he lost, 'What cookie?'

'Beep, Game over' the game said mechanically.

Ryou growled as Mint finally returned him to the ground.

'Thanks a lot!' he spat, 'I was almost on the final level!'

'Sorry Ryou,' intruded Zakuro, 'but could you tell us weather you took Ichigo's cookie or not? She's very upset,' she stated calmly.

'Cookie!' jumped Ryou loosing interest in his game suddenly, 'Yum! Wait did it have nuts in it?'

Ichigo nodded shyly.

'Yuck! I'm allergic to nuts!'

The girls sighed…so he didn't eat the cookie; if he did he would be breaking out in a rash right about now.

So who was next…?

'Pai?' whispered Lettuce quietly tugging on the young purple haired boy's shirt.

'What?' he asked not lifting his head from his book.

'Um…did you take Ichigo's cookie?'

'No,' replied Pai blankly.

'I don't think he has it,' said Ichigo, but to tell the truth, the girls where really to scared to delve any deeper into the matter with Pai. So they carried on searching.

The next kid they decided to interrogate was Tart.

He was playing as usual in his little playpen with the assistant.

'Come on Taru-Taru, please let's take the spaceship out of our mouths now…' begged the assistant wearily, trying desperately to dislodge a small plastic spaceship toy form Tart's gummy mouth.

'Um…excuse me, but has Tart got my cookie?' asked Ichigo tugging on the assistants dress.

'Oh, um, no sweetie hasn't been out of my sight at all,' retorted the assistant, 'If I did, who knows what would happen…' she sighed returning to her wrestling match with the young devil.

And with the girls where sure…there was no other person who could have done the job…it had to be Kisshu. They nodded at each other, simultaneously and then…

'Kisshy-kun!' screeched Ichigo storming over to the tiny deviant, 'How dare you take my cookie!'

Kisshu was busy drawing on a nearby wall to notice her until, in a fit of rage she decided the best way to draw attention was to perform a flying body slam.

'AHHHHH! OWWWIEEE!! Get of me!' yelled Kisshu as the small, but really quite heavy red head landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

'Give me my cookie!' screamed Ichigo indignantly.

'I don't have it! I don't have it! I promise!' whined Kisshu.

Ichigo jumped off of him to allow him to breath, but she wasn't through with him yet.

'Of course you have it,' she hissed, 'No one else here would have it! We've searched everyone!'

Still, Kish shook his head vigorously, looking her dead in the eye.

'I don't! Really!' he insisted, 'Besides…' he whispered, 'I would never hurt my little Koneko-chan,' he grinned leaning in and trying to kiss her cheek.

'Ew! Get of me you gross boy!' snarled Ichigo pushing him away.

Kish pouted, 'Fine, but I don't have your cookie. Look,' he repeated pulling the insoles of his empty pockets into view.

'Oh no…' whimpered Ichigo.

'What? Come to your senses, realises you shouldn't have been so mean?' asked Kish smugly.

'He must have eaten it already!' she bawled suddenly bursting into tears.

'Huh? No I didn't!'

Lettuce placed a soothing arm around the newly crying Ichigo and tried to calm her down.

Zakuro and Mint however had other ideas.

'We're going to give you such a wedgie!' threatened Mint screwing her tiny hand into a fist and raising it angrily.

As Zakuro and Mint moved forewords pushing Kisshu into a corner, they where sure they heard a sudden crunching sound.

They ignored it at first, before they heard it again. It was coming form the play tent.

'Hmmm,' pondered Zakuro, edging away from her victim and wandering towards the play tent. Mint and Kisshu followed.

As Kish pulled open the tent flap, a small gasp form Mint drew Ichigo and Lettuce's attention. They two walked over to find out what was so intriguing about the inside of the tent.

'You?' stammered Ichigo upon looking inside.

There, inside, surrounded by various sweet wrappers and with a slobbery half eaten cookie in his hand, was Masaya.

'Oh, Ichigo, I was just…' he sputtered aimlessly, trying to hide the cookie behind his back.

But it was too late, and before any of them knew it Ichigo started to run. Vanishing into the pretend play castle, she left the others in an awkward silence.

'Right, for causing Ichigo so much pain, we shall give you such a beating…' barked Zakuro pounding one fist in her hand. Mint followed and Lettuce tried to pull them apart. But Kish stayed behind.

Without a word he went over to his own lunch box and pulled out a rather large cookie.

'Koneko-chan?' he asked shyly, fitting two podgy fingers through the gap in the castle gate and pulling it open.

'What do you want?' asked Ichigo sobbing into her dress.

'Um…' murmured Kish coming closer and sitting down beside her, 'here…' he said offering her his cookie.

'Huh?' questioned Ichigo turning to face the blushing boy.

Then she smiled, 'Thank you…' she sniffed taking the cookie.

As she went to take a bit, she realised Kisshu looked sad so with a whimsical grin, she broke the cookie in half and handed him a piece.

Kish looked up surprised.

'We can share it,' suggested Ichigo wiping her nose and returning to her half.

Kish's confused look vanished and was replaced with an ear to ear grin of his own. He nodded and bit into his half. A couple of seconds later and too his surprise, Ichigo leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Kisshu blushed and so did she and then to the equal surprise of Ichigo Kisshu placed a small kiss on her lips, as if to give his thanks. Ichigo giggled and went back to her cookie.

Ichigo would forget, but Kisshu wouldn't.

* * *

'Who- who are you?' asked Ichigo shocked pressing a finger to her lips, where the green haired had just kissed her.

_So she doesn't remember me? _Thought Kisshu frowning, then his original smirk returned to his face promptly.

'The name Kisshu,' he introduced himself smugly, 'Thanks for the kiss!' And then he vanished.

Ichigo was still blushing, _Why was that so familiar? _She asked herself.


End file.
